Cyber Dragon Cane
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Ryo had to use a cane to walk, but that wasn’t the only thing the cane was used for. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set a few years post-GX with established Ryo/Fubuki.

---

Ryo used a wheelchair for a long time.

Everyone knew he did because he'd had an operation, therefore his weakened heart made it difficult for him to strain himself too much.

Around about the time that everyone had resigned Ryo to being in a wheelchair for the rest of his life was when Ryo suddenly stopped using it. He probably did it to spite anyone who'd doubted him.

It didn't really come as too much of a great surprise to anyone that he was walking, since it hadn't been as if Ryo couldn't walk at all during the time he'd spent in the wheelchair, they just hadn't expected him to get rid of it completely.

The fact remained that he couldn't walk unsupported all the time however, so for that reason Ryo started to carry around a cane to help support himself when his legs fell off balance.

This cane was not a regular cane. This was Ryo after all, so a plain old wooden walking stick wouldn't have been good enough for him.

His cane was metallic, the top moulded into the shape of a Cyber Dragon's head, glaring at the world as if about to Strident Blast them into next autumn. The top of the head had to be smoothed down a bit so Ryo could hold it comfortably, but other than that it was still a pretty accurate representation.

Nobody ever really knew if Ryo had bought the cane for himself or if it was a gift from someone who didn't own up to it. All they were certain of was that after Ryo had decided to abandon the wheelchair the cane was there, and many people felt it's glare as well as Ryo's own when he watched them.

Fubuki thought that at least Ryo had gone for something that matched his personal style. All these years he'd tried to drum into Ryo that image was important, and though he'd never listened, nor would he admit to listening now, Fubuki'd had a feeling he'd learn eventually.

The Cyberdark creatures belonged to Shou now, but the spirit of the Cyber Dragons still very much belonged to Ryo. When people thought of those dragons they thought of Ryo. Or at least Fubuki presumed they did. Shou was getting a lot more media coverage these days, so the new audience may associate those dragons with him more than Ryo now. But in Fubuki's mind Cyber Dragons meant Ryo.

He'd laughed when people had mentioned the cane and how it made them feel nervous. Ryo had that effect on everyone, but not Fubuki. There was no chance he'd show fear to a stick of metal with an angry face on it.

Or he hadn't thought so at least. When the cane started to play a role in his relationship with Ryo, it began to dawn on him how dangerous the thing was for a completely different reason.

Ryo and Fubuki had gotten together. It was another one of the many parts of Ryo's life that people wondered about but were never given a clear answer upon. In respect to this privacy Fubuki hadn't spoke about it either. The fact was that they had some sort of relationship now and that was all there really was to know about it.

When they'd started dating Fubuki didn't think there'd be too many sexual activities involved, if any at all. He knew how fragile Ryo's body was from the heart condition. And oddly enough that didn't bother Fubuki, if anything it was a relief. He'd gone through his whole life going from one person's bed to the next, and to be with someone who possibly wouldn't be able to do anything of that sort took a load off his mind.

So it had taken him by surprise when Ryo had expressed interest in doing something of this nature.

Fubuki had asked him if he'd really be okay with this, saying that he didn't want to pressure Ryo into anything he might not be ready for, but Ryo just nodded and said that it was fine. He said that he'd wanted to.

It was around this time that the cane started to unnerve Fubuki.

He hadn't been surprised when the cane had turned up in the bedroom, just because Ryo was taking a step forward didn't mean that he magically wouldn't need it's support, but he'd expected to be able to ignore it's glare as always.

Though it turned out that Ryo did not want the cane to be ignored.

He used it as a tool to get him where he wanted to be. When Fubuki tried to push up Ryo would ease his back down with the end of the cane so he could carry on. A simple signal would have been enough but Ryo did not do things by words. The cane helped enforce his actions.

Under no circumstances would he strike out using it, but the extra leverage gave him more of the feel of power, something that Ryo had wanted since taking on the Hell Kaiser persona, but found it harder to grasp in his current condition. Fubuki wanted him to have that power. He enjoyed seeing the glint in Ryo's eyes as he took control of the situation.

So each time they worked the cane would join them. Something about the fear of it became anticipation. Fubuki even found himself occasionally roused by the sight of it in general, as Ryo pushed it into the floor, gripping the top in the sort of everyday anger that he had.

The cane was more than it seemed. Something that fit well with the themes of both it's master and it's servant.


End file.
